The Bloody Savior
by GreenRogue
Summary: He did everything he could to keep his end of the deal. He let his sacrifices shadow his guilt and now there was nothing. She gave all she could to help the fight against the darkness, and not she had one more thing to give. One more battle to fight as darkness once again threaten their life they fought so hard for. Can their strength, and their sacrifice be enough?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: hi all! I've always been a fan of Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Willow in particular) and felt the need to try my hand in a fan fiction for my favorite characters. Please feel free to review and critic, always looking for new ideas, thanks!

BTW, I do not own Buffy or the Scooby gang, Whedon is a god, the original storyline is my own.

* * *

It had been 3 months, 14 days, and… Willow glanced at the dashboard clock again, 5 hours since she last set eyes on the Sunnydale welcome sign. The bumpy road caused the hunk-a-junk car to rattle and weave but she wasn't worried about hitting something or being pulled over. Her destination had been desolate since the media dubbed it "A nuclear meltdown" to explain the new mini canyon that appeared overnight in the middle of California. Willow bobbed her head in time to the pop music on the radio, the sun was rising slowly over the horizon behind her causing long shadows on the road. As she came up to the barbed wire fence blocked the giant sinkhole, she turned the radio off and started to slow.

Pulling off of the road she parked onto the gravel beside the fence and turned the rusty bucket off. Stepping out of the car she adjusted her long skirt and stretched in the morning breeze. The long fabric billowed around her legs and her bare stomach got goose pimples from the cool air. Her time in Brazil left her spoiled of warm humid air and she forgot how finicky the California weather could be. Opening the back seat she grabbed a dusty red leather jacket and a small cloth covered book. Placing the small book on top of the car, she opened the trunk and grabbed a worn earthen jar. She smiled at it grimly as she shut the trunk and grabbed the book.

Stepping up to the fence she paused for a moment and closed her eyes. After a second the chain links started to melt before her like molten fire creating a hole as tall as she was. Opening her eyes she waited for the metal to cool before stepping through the hold to the edge of the canyon.

"Home of days gone by

Guide me through the rubble

Take me to where the Angel did lie

Take me to where the Angel did stumble."

The pebbles beneath her feet started to tremble and levitate around her. Willow felt the energy of the earth swell and rise within her chest. Before her a light shimmery path started to form leading down and away from her. Calmly she closed her eyes and stepped onto the thin path. She walked through the morning and into the early afternoon, the wind had picked up in the giant canyon and her hair whipped around her face. Finally the path stopped and Willow stood still for a moment with her eyes still shut. When her feet touched solid ground she opened her eyes to stare at her surroundings.

In her memory she could see the tree lined street with large fancy homes. The posh cars parked in the street under pale yellow lights. Ahead of her was a dark mansion, a stark contrast to the friendly lights of it's neighbors. Willow sighed as the memory faded and she was left with rubble all around her in the semi-darkness.

Kneeling down she settled the jar on an uneven stone in front of her and took the lid off. She sat down, settling her skirt around her and unfolded the cloth covering the book in her hands. The book was small and leather bound, it looked harmless enough until you saw the small inscriptions pressed into the leather. If you were an avid reader or pursuer of dark arts you would run from this book and never stop. Placing the cloth aside she took a few cleansing breathes as she peeled the now sticky leather jacket off. She stared at the book for a moment before opening to the page that was marked with a black ribbon.

A low chanting gather in the dusty air as the wind picked up and rustling her hair. Willow started to breath in time with the flow of the wind and felt her throat ache with need to speak, to join the dark voices in their hypnotic rhythm. She fought the urges using her own strength of heart to keep her lips sealed. The seller had warned her of such tricks from this demon book and knew if she allowed her voice to join theirs she would be trapped forever. The chanting around her grew stronger and the wind picked up trying to knock the jar over. It held fast however and Willow felt something deep beneath the rubble start to stir. Holding tightly to the little book she grabbed onto the tiny spark of resistance and pulled.

The hill of rocks that had once been home to Angel shifted and parted for her, allowing her prize to float freely towards the vibrating jar in front of her. Willow raised her eyes to the floating red rock. They took on a deep blackness as she concentrated and pulled on the energies around her.

"Release… separate." The rock burst into dust, leaving behind a dark red liquid. She held it fast with her mind as she willed it into the jar. Once the liquid disappeared inside she shut the book quickly, stifling the haunting chant. Wiping away the sweat from her brow, she placed the lid back on the jar and stood with a huff.

"There, two down and one to go." Grabbing the jar she levitated from the cavern back to her car. Placing the jar carefully back in the trunk she threw the jacket in the backseat and collapsed behind the wheel. Grabbing the worn travel map she plotted her next move while munching on a stale doughnut.

'_First stop will be for some food_.' She thought while swallowing the sticky mess. She breathed deeply, the smell of old fast food and the still lingering stench of cigarettes permeated her nose. She smiled softly as she pulled back onto the road in the old beat up car.

'_I don't think this smell will ever disappear_.' Turning the radio on, she hummed with the tune as she drove towards the sun and into the city of Angels.

* * *

It had been 5 months, 15 days and… Angel watched the clock tick quietly above the mantle, 8 hours since the battle. Since he watched the last of his friends struck down for the battle of light against the darkness. He took another sip form the cooling blood in his mug. The TV droned on quietly in the other room and Spike's snores drowned out the daytime talk show.

'_At least one of us has finally found sleep_.' He sighed and took another sip before putting the mug on the table before him. The floor around him was scattered with newspapers from the past few months, clippings were scattered across the table. He was searching for anything he could find from Wolfram and Hart. Any sign that they might be returning. The battle was just about lost, he could remember his back against the wall with Spike right next to him. Both had been covered in blood and Illyria had just been struck down by a rather large Ogre. They were exhausted and wanted nothing more than to just surrender to it but vows and promises kept them going until their last undying breath. Just as the final blow was to be struck, it was gone. The snarling demons and hordes of foul creatures had vanished. The alley returned to it's dank state.

Neither of them dared to believe it until they were in a safe house some miles away.

"Peaches… did we die tonight?" Angel was too afraid to answer him. Neither of them slept that day, nor the next. The next week they slept fitfully and never for long. But now after 5 months, 15 days and… 9 hours they were starting to take their first few tentative breaths. Angel watched the papers and the political channels while Spike kept an ear to the underground. No movement, no sinister activities besides the ordinary small gangs. To some no news was good news, to Angel… well let's just say he was brooding more and more frequently.

Standing and stretching he walked over to the sink to clean out his mug. Setting it aside to dry, he ran his damp hands through his disheveled hair. He smiled for a second, remembering Cordy calling his hair "The perfect bedhead look." the smile faded quickly however when more poisonous thoughts and memories threatened to consume him. He had lost so many friend in his time in the city. Gunn, Wesley, Fred, Cordelia… so may lives he had to repent for.

Angel stopped in the doorway to the living room. He could see Spike's blond hair peeking from the edge of the couch. The afternoon news was playing, some fluff story about an animal shelter that needed funding. He was about to turn away when he heard Spike mumble in his sleep.

"She's coming Peaches… she knows, she understands. Sacrifice, pain, loss. She heals it all." Angel walked around the couch and was startled to see Spike's eyes bearing into his.

"Spike, what are you talking about?" Spike gave him a crooked grin and lit a cigarette.

"She fell then rose, she understands and heals. The stars are sending her to us." Angel watched him closely, searching for any sign that he had a psychotic break. He may have been out of practice but he recognized crazy when he saw it. Spike rolled his eyes and snorted before taking another drag. "I'm not looney ye git. They sent me a dream, those PTB's of yours." Angel looked shocked for a moment then his face darkened with anger. They were going to send another innocent here to die, they were going to make him sacrifice someone for their gain. He didn't care what it took, he would refuse this so called help. He looked at Spike again who was watching the TV intently.

"I'm not a two way radio Peaches, I get the message and relay it, that's all."

"I didn't say you were Spike."

"No, but you're looking at me like I'm a shiny new toy." Angel huffed and tried not to laugh. He shook his head instead and turned to go to the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower. Do me a favor and send off any star sent saviors." Spike chuckled and saluted Angel's retreating form. Spike let the news anchor drone on for a few more minutes until he heard the water rush on in the bathroom. Flinging himself from the couch he rushed to the phone. Holding the handset to his ear he paused, who exactly would he call? He didn't know any of their numbers anymore and he sure as shit wasn't calling Andrew. He placed the handle back in the cradle softly and blew out an unneeded breath. Collapsing on the couch he absently flipped the channels trying to zone in on something other than his thoughts. He wasn't particularly thrilled to be an answering machine, sometimes the world just took too much and gave too little. This message however, he was glad he could intercept, he would just die to see Red again.

"Hey Peaches," he called as the water shut off. "Let's get out of here tonight, I'm feeling a bit restless." Angel walked into the room, his dark jeans hung low on his hips and he was drying his hair roughly with a towel.

"You've never needed a babysitter before, why do you want me to come out now?" Spike just shrugged unsure of what to say.

"Maybe I just want some company." Angel regarded him a moment before nodding.

"Fine, but I choose where we go." That was quite alright with Spike. He hid his smirk as his Sire went to his bedroom.

_'That's right little fishy, take the bait.'_

* * *

Willow pulled up to the burned out husk of the Hyperion hotel just as the sun was dipping down the horizon. She could hear sirens and cars in the distance but it was strangely quiet on the road in front of the historical building. Willow started to feel anxious as she stared up at the imposing building. She knew Angel wouldn't be here and she preferred it that way.

Grabbing her coat she climbed out of the car unsteadily from the long drive. Glancing around her, Willow opened the trunk and pulled out the jar again along with the cloth bound book and a small overnight bag. Ducking under the "Do Not Cross" tape she made her way to the boarded up doors. She stood for a moment staring at the plywood. Closing her eyes she took a few breaths and after a moment her body started to shimmer like moonlight reflected by a lake, without hesitation she stepped through the boarded up entrance.

Once inside she took a moment to take in her surroundings. The last time she had been here the lobby was bright and cheery. She could remember Fred and Wesley in deep discussion while Gunn cleaned some weapons on the couch. Her heart ached for the lives that were lost and instantly felt her black anger threaten to consume her. She tapped down on it quickly as her magic made the stagnant air swirl around her. She took several deep breaths trying to calm the storm, once the haze had left her vision she slowly circled the room and it's charred remains. It did not look like anyone had been in it for months which was all the better for her. She stopped in the doorway of the inner office and leaned against the door jam. The blackened remains of the giant desk still sat taking up most of the space. She could still picture Angel behind his desk as she described the latest evil in Sunnydale. His eyes were vacant as he listened and she knew his heart must have been breaking with want to help his true love. Duty had kept him away and most likely kept him alive. Did anyone even tell him they were alive?

He must have known, same way she knew he still prowled the earth after his battle. They had promised her his did anyway. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Willow searched the room for the back staircase. Pushing aside the charred door she descended slowly with a light ball bobbing just above her head. She reached the basement and saw that the steel framed door was left open.

'_That's convenient_'. Walking into the small room she saw the foreboding cage in front of her. Images of Angelus inside, the knowledge of the devastation he had and would have caused made her shiver. She remember things he said to her in her dreams… 'I bet you would be a screamer, would you scream at me to stop I wonder. Or to go harder?' At the time she always woke frightened and paranoid, now she merely shook her head as she set the jar down in the middle of the cage. Placing down the overnight bag on the bottom step she unzipped the first pocket and pulled out a few candles. Placing them strategically in a circle, she lit them wordlessly before going back to the bag. Pulling out a small glass vial, she opened the stopper and immediately smelled the fresh sea salt. Stepping out of her shoes, Willow shivered from the cold cement. Slowly stepping in a large circle she started to chant quietly.

"Bless this night dear Mother

As I travel your twisted roads

Bless and protect this circle

Mark it so none can follow."

The circle glowed and sealed itself around the young witch. She sat in the circle, pooling her skirt around her and felt a soothing calmness wash over her rising nerves.

'_Giles would kill me if he knew what I was doing_.' Looking back towards the back she concentrated on the small book for a moment until it started to levitate towards her, the cloth falling away. As she grabbed it a low rumble came from the ground beneath her. 'Complain all you like but you can't stop it.' Willow felt rather than heard a roar rip through her body and she almost dropped her precious cargo. She gripped the book close to her chest, willing the tremors to stop. Once she felt back in control Willow placed the book gently on her lap and opened it once more to the page that was marked with the ribbon. The chanting started up once more as it did in the canyon and Willow had to force her mouth closed to keep from joined it's obsessive melody. She watched as the jar started to rattle and sway, the cement under it cracked and shook. She closed her eyes and started to channel her energies, pulling her strength to her center. She formed it into a tight, fiery ball in the center of her chest. Once she had it firmly secured she inhaled through her mouth and started to chant.

It was just a whisper at first, her good sense was fighting her every thought trying to get her to stop. However with her voice added the pull of the book before her grew stronger and Willow felt the dark energies around her swell and rotate. She could feel heat on her face and she knew if she opened her eyes she would see the fires of hell burning around her. Her voice and mouth on autopilot she let the chant carry her farther into damnation as she held tightly onto her light, she envisioned dark vapors swirling about her and she allowed the tiniest of trickles inside to touch her light. Her eyes flew open as blackness seeped slowly across her irises, she screamed a high unearthly scream as the darkness tried to completely take over her light. Gasping for breath she struggled against the intrusion, the chant forgotten she searched the fires before her.

"Looking for me little one?" A voice behind her caused shivers to run down her back and for a moment she lost concentration. The darkness seeped a bit deeper and she felt his presence inside her circle. Cold hands encircled her throat and forced her head back. She stared into his cold yellow eyes, his vampire face was closer to her's and she could feel his hot breath on her face. His hand trailed along her jaw and up her cheek, his sharp nails cut into her skin causing trickles of blood to roll down the side of her neck.

"Now, what's a yummy morsel like you doing in hell, sweet girl have you been naughty while I've been away?" She kept her mouth shut, the chanting had grown louder inside her mind and she was closer to her goal. Angelus growled at her silence and leaned in to smell her neck and she shivered in his tight grip.

"It's been so long little one, you are quite a treat." His other hand had twined in the ties on the back of her shirt and she felt the material slowly loosening from her chest. His cold palm cupped her breast as his fangs sank into her neck. She cried then, her mouth wide from the pain and Angelus took advantage of this, his other hand snaked from her hair and his clamped over her shouts. He stuck a finger in her mouth and forced her tongue down. He pulled from her neck and growled into her ear.

"That's my girl, scream for me, just like you did in your dreams." He started to pull at her skirt, her pale legs shown in the growing fires around her and she took her moment. Biting down hard on the finger in her mouth she felt his blood wash across her taste buds as he laughed in her ear.

"That's right baby, bite down, this is nothing compared to what I have had to live with." He raked his nails on her thigh causing more blood to burst and soak her skirt. She yelled around his hand but kept her teeth tightly on his finger until she felt her mouth fill with his blood. Closing her eyes again she reached for her light. A dark tendril had made it's way to the heart and it took all of her energy to dispel it. The room came into focus slowly and she heard Angelus growl in frustration as she slipped from his grasp.

"I will find you little one, I owe you for this." At the last moment she felt the cold cement under her and the book on her lap. Slamming it shut the fires disappeared and the chanting ended. She scrambled from her spot in the circle, the candles were upturned and blown out as she rushed to the jar before her. Leaning over it she pulled the top off and spit the deep red blood into the jar and coughed loudly. There was a loud crashing thud from upstairs and a loud roar of anger made her ears ring. There was a smoky smell in the room and she laid on her side for a few moments coughing and trying to regain her breath.

'_You can't have this Angelus… you can never have this again_.' Willow smiled softly as she shut her eyes. Tenderly touching her throat she felt the tender skin where his fangs had drawn from her. Blood still seeped from the fresh wounds but she was alive. 'Thank you Goddess'. She stood slowly, gathering her tattered shirt in one hand and cradling her rolling stomach, she stumbled to her tipped over bag. As she pulled out a new tank top, Willow froze as she heard a wolf whistle from the top of the stairs.

"Well, well Red, it's nice to see you too." Standing straight with her arms covering her chest, Willow raised her eyes to Spike. He stood leering slightly just to the side of the stairwell. Next to him and leaning heavily on the broken rail was Angel.

* * *

Okay, let me know what you think, took awhile to get this up and running and I'm anxious to see if it's as good as my x-men fic. Thanks for the visit!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: here's the second chapter, hope those of you that have read this are enjoying it so far! Reviews are always pleasant ;)

disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse or Angelverse, Whedon is a god.

* * *

They had wandered the sewers for a few hours waiting for the sun to set. There hadn't been much activity, a few vampires nesting and a gnarl demon kept them busy for awhile but now Angel was restless again.

"So Peaches, where to next?" Spike had kept up a jovial tone all afternoon and it was starting to wear on his nerves.

"Ya know Spike, if I didn't know better I would say you were enjoying my company."

"Sod off, I'm just glad to be out and about. Seriously though, where next?" Angel strode a bit longer contemplating. He hadn't had this much free time in years, not since Doyle...

"I need to go to the hotel. Follow if you want." Angel turned towards a subway exit to make for the streets. He didn't turn to see if Spike followed, he didn't have to. The trip was short and the streets were dead. He stopped for a moment to stare at his old home. The boarded up windows and soot stained walls pulled at his heart like no other home he owned. He stared at the higher windows and could still pick out Connor's room. He closed his eyes against the painful memories and jerked when Spike placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Peaches, it looks like there's company in the basement." Angel looked to where Spike nodded and could see flashes of light behind the plywood window. He sniffed the air as the wind shifted and felt his demon rise.

_'There's a witch in my home. She's desecrating my last moments of happiness.'_ Spike vamped next to his Sire and cracked his knuckles, preparing to fight. Angel ran across the road, dodging the solitary car parked out front. Spike beat him to the front entrance and smashed through the plywood with a yell. The room glowed with the flashing light and vaguely Angel could smell brimstone and sulfur coming from the basement. With his vampire senses, Angel could hear a woman gasp in pain and then it was gone. The light went dead and in the darkness the two vampires could hear someone shuffle and knock things over and then all was quiet.

Spike and Angel looked at each other before carefully making their way to the basement. Peering down the stairs, Angel felt his breath catch in his throat as his mouth ran dry. Spike however felt no loss of words and whistled his appreciation at the bare woman before them.

"Well, well Red. It's nice to see you too." Angel leaned heavily against the railing and stared at the young beauty in front of him. Only one thought entered his mind as she stood to look at them.

'_Shit_.'

* * *

Willow swallowed loudly and felt her face flush from Angel's intense gaze she fidgeted for a moment, neither vampire speaking or moving. Finally she sighed and whispered,

"Um, Spike... Angel... would you mind..." She let the request drift off as Spike chuckled and Angel forced him around. Willow quickly doned the tank top in her hand while her mind ran a mile a minute.

_'This isn't complete yet, what am I going to do? He won't let me finish if he knew what this was. Does he already know? Is that why he's here? Or maybe he's angry that we didn't come sooner, not like I knew what was happening until it was too late but still. Is he going to hurt me? Is he going to do horrible things to me? Why am I worried about that, he has his soul, doesn't he? Why is Spike laughing? What did I miss?'_

Angel tried again to get Willow's attention. He sighed somewhat affectionately at the faraway look in the young girl's, no, angel stopped himself remembering the shapely figure he saw not a moment ago. Willow was no longer a girl and had to (silently) agree with Spike's earlier sentiments.

"Willow? You still in there?" He snapped his fingers in front of her face and she jerked back with a blink.

"Sorry, yes still here. Hello!" She spoke brightly albeit a bit nervously.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Angel could see Willow pale and clutch a small jar closer to her breast. He glanced behind her and saw a few candles overturned and salt on the floor. He looked at her again and searched her face, he had heard of her problems and wanted to find any signs of darkness that Andrew and Buffy had warned him about.

"Willow... what were you doing?" By now Spike had joined them in the basement and was rifling through her small bag.

"Looks like magic to me Peaches, casting a love spell Red? Just so you know all you need is to flash those knockers and you'll get any man." He winked at her and instantly the color returned to her cheeks as she huffed in anger.

"So what if it's a bit of magic. I'm not... not harming others, so what does it matter to you?" Angel stood in front of her and backed her towards the cage. Her emotions seemed more erratic than usual and she kept looking at him like...

'_A predator... she thinks I'm going to hurt her.'_ Angel couldn't help but feel a bit of anger at that thought. He watched as she carefully arranged her skirt and kept the side of her face from his view, her long hair had fallen over her shoulder and he could see her pulse beating rapidly under her skin. She stood like that for a long time and Angel looked back at Spike who was still searching her bag. His anger getting the better of him, Angel slowly circled her until he was to her back. Walking up to Willow and he leaned over her shoulder resting his chin on her bare arm.

"What do you have there little one?" She gasped and backed into him. His vampire reflex caught her snugly around the waist. She clutched the jar to her chest, one of her hands rested on top blocking his view inside. Angel tried to ignore the warm body that was now lightly pulling against him. Always so cautious, this little witch of his.

He let her go abruptly as the thought brought image of delicious scenarios that threatened his senses. Willow stumbled a little from the sudden release and turned her head to face him. By now Spike was sitting on the bottom step, a lit cigarette dangled from his hand. He watched everything with a blank look and Willow couldn't tell if that was a good sign or not.

"Willow, I'm sorry I... we didn't mean to startle you, it's just... why are you here?" Again with that infernal question. She looked down at the jar in her arms. Her soft curly hair curtained her face as she turned away from Angel's view.

'I can't lie... but I don't have to tell him either.' Willow took a deep shuddering breath trying to steel her nerves. As she looked back to Angel, the jar started to vibrate and hum softly against her chest. The low noise echoed in the silent room and Willow cursed her luck. Angel raised an eyebrow and stared intently at the jar in her hands.

"Look, it's unfinished business and you'll know soon enough. Please let me pass?" Angel shook his head as the humming grew in intensity.

"Listen Red, your technically tresspassin' here so you owe us for not calling the police."

"Shut up Spike."

"Oye!"

"Now Childer!" Angel bellowed at him, his anger flaring again as he watched Willow grip the jar tighter. Her face looked ashen and like she was in pain, sniffing the air he caught the faintest traces of blood. "Give me the jar Willow."

"No."

"Willow, I'm not asking you. Spike..." Angel stepped forward and the two vampires advanced on the trapped witch. She backed herself into a corner and watched the two vampires with wide eyes.

"Don't do this Angel, please. It's not complete." He ignored her quiet pleas, determined to help his friend. By now Spike had sidled next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders to keep her from fleeing. Willow seemed frozen to the spot as Angel advanced on her and gently gripped the jar. She released it easily, knowing she couldn't keep it from him. He looked into the jar and saw a small pile of dirt and sand inside. Tipping the jar upside down he let it spill to the floor. A small red gem fell last and rolled down the small mound of sand and dirt. It rolled across the floor and came to a rest at Willow's feet. Angel bent to pick it up but as his fingers rested on the jewel it seemed to melt into the floor. When he pulled back, his fingers were covered in blood.

"It's not what you think..." He looked at her skeptically.

"Willow, there is no good magic that involves blood. Do the others know?" Tears appeared in her eyes and she sagged in Spike's grasp.

"I'm not evil, I swear, they... I'm not evil..."

"Oye mate, I don't think she's-"

"Shut up Spike, Willow listen to me. Anyone can make mistakes, we can undo whatever it is you did. But we have to tell Buffy and Giles." Suddenly her eyes flashed hard and he went flying back with Spike against the far wall. She stood there for a moment and the smell of blood grew in the small room.

"I am not owned by them and they are not privy to every choice that I make Angel." His ears rang from the impact and Spike was cursing loudly next to him. He looked at Willow as she stood there, her face looked rigid with pain and once again the smell of blood was overwhelmed his senses. He felt Spike nudge his arm and point to the floor. A small puddle of blood had formed beneath her bare feet and she swayed on the spot. Spike bolted to grab her before she cracked her head on the floor. Slowly he laid her down as she mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that pet?"

"I don't want to go... back..." Her head rolled tot he side as unconsciousness took hold of her. For the first time Spike noticed the twin puncture marks on her collar bone.

"Oye, Peaches, someone has been snackin' on our Red here." Angel growled as he inspected the rest of her. Blocking out who this was for a moment, he lifted her long skirt. Her pale shapely legs came into view and he felt his mouth go dry at the sight. He lifted the skirt higher until her creamy thigh came into view. He was strongly aware of Spike's gaze on her flesh and his own intense fire and felt like a horrible friend.

_'I just need to find the bleeding... nothing dirty is going on_.' At least that's what he tried to tell himself as an erection pressed painfully against the fly of his jeans. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to reign back on his demon. He opened them again as Spike ripped the skirt from his hand and shouted,

"Jesus Christ, what did that?" Five bloody claw marks wrapped it's way from her inner thigh. The bleeding had appeared to have slowed but Angel could see several veins were severed and her pink muscles were scratched.

"This is nasty Peaches. We need to get her to a healer." Angel ripped the bottom half of her skirt and tenderly wrapped the wound. He picked her up gently and Spike grabbed the jar and her bag. Angel rushed up the stairs as quickly as he could, he could feel Willow's heartbeat faintly against his chest and he counted the beats.

"It's too slow, Spike we need to hurry."

"I hear ya mate, little Red was kind enough to bring my car." Sure enough as they stepped outside, Spike's rusty Oldsmobile sat waiting for them. "Ello darling, miss me?" Angel carefully slid Willow in the backseat and climbed into the front passenger while Spike brought the beast to a roar.

"Caritas is closer, we'll find someone there."

"But Lorne said-"

"Fuck Lorne, I'm not seeking him out, I'm looking for a healer and it's a Friday night." angel watched Willow's pale face as Spike drove. He wondered what would have made her come here, was there an evil? Was she evil? He didn't think so but why would she be traveling alone? He was jerked from his thoughts as Spike slammed on the breaks. Throwing the car into park he looked at Angel a moment.

"I think it'd be best if you stay here Peaches. Don't need Lorne kicking us out while she bleeds to death or goes into shock." Angel nodded his head silently and watched as Spike got out of the car and carefully lifted Willow from the back. He watched Spike's retreating form and Willow's swaying hair praying fervently to whatever God that would listen.

Spike tried to ignore the unusual lightness of the girl in his arms and the ever fainter heart beat as he knocked on the brightly lit door. A small panel moved and Spike saw a pair of neon blue eyes peer out at him.

"I seek sanctuary, and a healer." The eyes glanced to either side of him before closing the panel. Spike could hear locks sliding out of place and chains coming undone as the life in his arms grew fainter. The door opened and Spike barreled inside, searching the dark club.

"Over here sweet pea, give me a reason to let you stay." Spike looked in the corner and saw the green demon, his red eyes were positively glowing with anger. Spike turned so he could show Willow's face.

"I need help, you remember Willow?" Lorne's eyes barely glanced at the unconscious witch in his arms.

"What about her?" Spike tried to hide his tremors as he carefully laid her on the table.

"She was a friend of Fred's if you remember. When you met her she brought Angel back. She's the reason why you and your little club here is still running and she's dying." Lorne looked at her again a bit softer this time before turning to the shadows to his left.

"Get Giselle please sweetcheeks." Spike barely glanced as a man with brown hair walked past him. The two were silent for a moment, watching the erratic rise and fall of Willow's chest.

"How's Angelcakes?"

"Brooding, annoying, a git... he's repenting like always."

"That's our Angel." Silence overcame them again and Spike was half tempted to whistle to break up the tension with the sound of high heels and boots echoed behind him. He shifted to watch some sort of blue hair, yellow skinned demon come towards them. Behind her was the man from before and Spike could feel something in his brain clicking in recognition.

"Oye, mate, do I know you from somewhere?" The man barely glanced in his direction as he tok up his spot next to Lorne in the darkness. Spike just shrugged and watched the demon work on his friend. She was quiet as her hands traveled inches about Willow's body. Her chest was barely moving as her breathes grew shorter. Spike was growing impatient and started to tap his boot. "Well? You just gonna oogle her or help her?" The demon didn't stop her slow movement as she replied,

"There is nothing to help. She's already dead."

* * *

There you are darlings! Thanks for the stop by, would love to hear what you all have to say :)


	3. Chapter 3

hi everyone, I dedicate this chapter to LunaBlue1882 my first reviewer! Thank you for the stop by and don't worry this story is far from over ;)

As always I do not own Buffy/Angel these are creations of another (boo). The original storyline is my own.

* * *

Angel flipped through the radio stations for the sixth time as he waited in the car. His knee bounced with nervous tension and he kept chewing on his thumb until it bled. He watched the dark door again, waiting to see Spike come through with their friend. Angel thought about the petite redhead and started to chew on the pad of his thumb again. She seemed so frightened of him and it made sense what with the wounds that were inflicted on her. Someone must have held a grudge, or enjoyed the pain of others.

Angel looked at his bloody thumb again and remembered that little jar in the basement. The way she clutched it and then the utter defeat in her eyes when he took it away. Reaching into the backseat he grabbed the small jar and studied the engravings on the sides. Pictures of demons devouring humans decorated the sides and Angel could still see some grains of sand on the bottom of the jar. The lip of the jar had a small red stain from the bead of blood he had touched earlier.

_'What was she doing down there?'_

He heard the door open then, and looked expectantly for Spike to be waltzing out. He blinked a few times in surprise to see Lorne instead staring at him from the darkened doorway. The jar forgotten, he carefully exited the car and leaned against the door jam with his hands in his pockets.

"Lorne, what brings you out here?"

"Good to see you too Angelcakes." They were silent for a moment. Both men were tense and eyed each other like they would a snake. Finally Lorne sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Angel listen, about Red... she's uh... she's-"

There was a loud crash from inside the club and shouts of alarm were muffled by the thick wood. Lorne tried to open the door but it stuck and groaned from the pressure Lorne was placing on it. Angel was beside him in a moment and ushered him back. As he prepared to kick the door down, it opened suddenly to reveal a petite, smokey, angry, red head. She glared at Angel a moment before turning to Lorne.

"I'm sorry about the smoke; it'll disappear in a few moments. Thank you for trying to help."

"Wil-" Her glare stopped Angel from speaking as he felt an actual shiver run down his spin. She turned and started to stalk off down the street and he stared after her a moment before running to catch up.

"Willow. Dammit, Willow, wait." She refused to turn to him as he jogged by her side. He stared at her angry profile as they walked along and Angel felt a loss of words at her expression. He couldn't quite remember ever seeing her angry. Oh sure he knew about the Glory thing, and her whole turning evil and trying to destroy the world bit. But he couldn't quite picture it himself; all he saw was the sweet, innocent high school nerd with fluffy sweaters and ridiculous tights. Behind them, Angel could hear Spike cursing as he burst through the doorway and started to chase after them.

"Oye! Red! You hafta explain that."

"No I don't Spike." Spike jerked to a halt in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders, gripping her to the spot. He stared at her hard before glancing at Angel who stood passively and slightly confused.

"Tell Peaches here your new trick. Someone's been a naughty, naughty girl." Spike felt his anger flare at her closed expression and turned to look at Angel. "Little ducky here knows how to cheat death."

Angel stood still; the words barely penetrated his hazy mind as he watched his small friend. Her face flickered from anger to exasperation to something he couldn't quite catch. He slowly placed a hand on top of Spike's on her shoulder to draw her attention away from the blonde vampire.

"Willow, what's going on?" She seemed to sag under his careful gaze and hung her head in silence.

"I-I don't think... *sigh* ... alright but not here. The sun is starting to rise if you can't tell." Angel could feel the vampire sense buzz in warning to the rising sun and nodded to Spike as they steered her towards the beater car.

"We'll talk once we're home, are you sure you're okay?" She nodded and Spike gave him a look as if to say 'She's more than alright Peaches, she bloody perfect.' By now Lorne had already reentered the club and his dark wooden door was shut to them once again. Angel looked at it briefly before helping Willow into the back seat of the car.

"I'm driving this time Spike; I think you've had enough for one night." Spike snorted but didn't protest as he slumped into the passenger side. Angel started the car and slowly pulled away from Caritas and started the quick drive home.

* * *

Willow was silent as they drove through downtown Los Angeles. She could practically feel Spike's buzzing curiosity at what he saw in the club and Angel, well Angel was Angel. He never gave away anything and always waited for the truth to come out. One way or another he always received his answer. She looked at her small duffle bag on the floor and felt silent tears well up in her eyes. All that work, gone. She was going to have to start again. She was going to have to go back there and face him again.

Willow stared at the back of Angel's head as he drove. His dark brown hair had grown slightly from when she last saw him; he seemed cold and calculating now. Of course she supposed that is what happens when you lose everything in the fight. She wondered if that was what she looked like now, cold and hard to others. She doubted it. She shifted her gaze to Spike and still felt the pleasant surprise at the changes in his face. He seemed calmer, more centered with who and what he was now. He may not have felt the exact torment Angel did with his weighty heart but she knew he felt his own repentance in his existence.

She felt the car slow and made her wandering mind focus on her surroundings. The buildings were tall with wide windows facing the street. The lights from the main streets were not far off and Willow could hear the still bustling crowds in the early morning hours. She raised an eyebrow as Angel helped her out of the car. He shrugged at her inquiring gaze and led her towards the double doors that led to a brightly lit lobby. Golden ornate pillars lifted a high painted ceiling and Willow strained slightly to look above her. Images of old movie stars and memorabilia decorated the high ceiling. Classic images of John Wayne and Marilyn Monroe stared down at her and Willow felt slightly awed and childish at the imposing images. Angel led her towards the elevators on the far side of the lobby and to her surprise pressed to go up instead of down. Spike snickered at her confused face and leaned casually against the elevator wall.

"Peaches did some research on that nifty glass from Wolfram and bleeding Hart. Had special construction done he did. We're penthouse material now sweetheart." Angel rolled his eyes and watched the floors ascend above the doors. He could feel Willows heart beat erratically next to him and he tried to remain as calm as he could, afraid he would spook his skittish friend. Finally the doors dinged and opened to his current home. Willow all but bolted from the metal box and stood awkwardly while the two vampires followed at a slower pace. Spike shrugged his leather duster off and made a beeline towards the kitchen while Angel waited for the elevator to close and place the security lock on.

Willow watched him while fiddling with her hair that fell over her shoulder to block the side of her neck. A view that he now had ingrained in his memory with two fang punctures. Feeling his anger rise, Angel tried to avoid eye contact while escorting her to the living room. Spike beat them both there with two warm mugs of blood and was sitting quite casually in one of the low arm chairs, he watched Willow with hooded eyes that stared directly where Angel was trying to avoid.

"So, Red... what's with the straw holes in your pretty little neck?" Willow blushed as she sat carefully on the large couch in the center of the room. She fiddled with the rough edges of her torn skirt and her eyes danced everywhere in the room besides the two vampires in front of her.

"W-well ya see I was, um, it was just..." She fumbled over her words and unconsciously shrank into herself as the vampires watched. Angel could feel the corner of his mouth twitch as he fought the urge to smile at the young woman while Spike openly chuckled at her stutters. She glanced at them both and took a deep breath before closing her eyes.

"I was asked to complete a task for someone who deserved a little happiness in his life. The task is dangerous and I am well aware of the costs it holds. It's a pet project I had been working on since high school anyways and it's not like I was forced into helping. Really I had to beg to help, and when I begged they said I would have to face trials and fire and things that are icky and Giles said I shouldn't use my magic that way but after a big fight he found out some things about me that I didn't know, and they said that it was perfect and that I would be the best to help this person and-" She stopped when she felt a cool finger press against her lips.

Angel was leaning over her to silence her quick tirade. Spike laughter was muffled by his hands as he tried not to stare at the baffled woman. Angel sent him a silent glare before sitting next to her. He lightly placed a hand on her shoulder to draw her attention. He stared intently into her large green eyes and rubbed her arm lightly in soothing circles. He sat there for a long moment just staring in to her eyes; his thumb never stopped moving against her smooth skin. He felt her heartbeat slow as he eased her breathing to a slower pace. He smiled slowly as she relaxed against him and he felt his demon inside growl in appreciation of her soft warm body.

"Now then," he started quietly, "Who told you to do this task?"

"The Others."

"Who are the Others?"

"The Others, I don't know who they are."

"What is the task they gave you?"

"To free a warrior"

"Who?"

"You." Angel jerked back for a moment and Willow blinked rapidly. His spell of relaxation broken, Willow jumped up from the couch and backed herself into the far corner, a slight twinge of fear reflected in her eyes as she watched the two vampires. Angel recovered quickly as he felt his demon roar in its cage. He stared at the quivering woman and couldn't help the predatory grin that spread across his face. She was good at looking and being defenseless, she needed to stop cornering herself.

"Red... Red look at me. What are you talking about?" She glanced quickly between the two imposing men and felt her knees go weak as she slid to the floor.

"I-I was chosen to help a friend, to help you Angel. The Other's said you've given so much and th-they wanted to give back to you but they were limited. Not like me though, they knew I c-could do more for you." By now both vampires were leaning over her and staring deeply into her eyes. Angel looked troubled by her little omission and Spike was blank as he searched her face. Willow was the first to look away as she fumbled with her hair and wished she was smaller than an ant to escape their intense gaze.

Finally Angel sighed and took her hands to help her stand. He walked her back to the couch and gently pushed her to sit. He ran a hand through his ruffled hair as he sat beside her.

"Willow, I don't know what's going on or who was contacting you but... I don't need help." He tried to reason with her, tried to get her to look at him but she carefully studied the floor. He heard Spike's lighter flare to life and the smell of tobacco assaulted his senses. He glared at his childer and Spike shrugged and made his way to the kitchen with his empty mug. Angel looked back at the young woman next to him when they were alone and studied her face.

She seemed tired, drawn and thin to his careful eye. He could see dark circles under her eyes and her cheek bones seemed sharper than the last time he saw her.

"When was the last time you slept little one?" Willow merely shrugged, refusing to meet his gaze. He carefully pushed against her shoulder to get her to lean back onto the plush cushions. "It's been a long night, and you need rest. Sleep now and we'll talk more in a few hours." Willow didn't respond as she fought from closing her eyes. He brushed a piece of hair from her face and carefully covered her with a thin blanket to hold back the chill.

"I don't... sleep." He shushed her quietly as he lightly played with her hair. When he felt her breathing slow and steady out he carefully stood from the couch and joined Spike in the kitchen. They stood for a moment in silence as the microwave heated a second mug of blood. Spike inhaled deeply from his dying cigarette before leaning against the fridge.

"What now Peaches?"

Angel merely shrugged as he gazed out the tinted window towards the rising sun. The red hues of the sky reminded him of the now sleeping red head on his couch and Angel felt a slow anger start to burn inside.

"First we find out who these "Other's" are... then we kill them."

* * *

There we are, new chapter! I'll also be uploading this to and take a few more steamy liberties with it ;) Thanks for the stop and please review!


End file.
